


Heartbeat

by DisasterMages



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: "Amelie never said a word about it other than telling Angela that she should sleep more than she does, her hand tipping Angela’s face up so she could look past her dark circled eyes, and Angela had only been able to laugh, closing her eyes to try and hide the exhaustion behind them instead of pulling away like she normally would’ve."Prompt from my tumblr





	Heartbeat

Before they’d gotten together, Amelie’s heartbeat had been slow against her ear, a lasting effect of what she’d been forced through and Angela had done everything she could to help it. They’d gone through every test and treatment with only marginal results, Angela had even made up her own, but there were always set backs, always things to keep her sitting up at night at her desk, crumpled papers and broken pencils all around her.

But Amelie had been there then, too. Angela made sure Amelie got to read through every single process before they did anything, even if it was just something as simple as a change in procedure. She hadn’t planned on Amelie staying up with her, she hadn’t even counted on all the times fresh cups of coffee had shown up next to her elbow or when she’d woken up to find blankets spread over her shoulders. Once or twice, she’d even woken up to find that she’d been moved to the couch while she slept.

Amelie never said a word about it other than telling Angela that she should sleep more than she does, her hand tipping Angela’s face up so she could look past her dark circled eyes, and Angela had only been able to laugh, closing her eyes to try and hide the exhaustion behind them instead of pulling away like she normally would’ve.

Amelie was touchier after that, her hands resting on Angela’s shoulders to try and wake her, her steps making more noise the more they saw each other. Amelie’s voice was soft in her ear the next time she picked her up and set her down on the couch. Angela only barely pretended to sleep through Amelie brushing her bangs out of her face.

None of that was preparation enough for the day Amelie took her hand and pressed it against her chest, her eyes almost glowing as they leveled Angela. Maybe it had been how wide Angela’s eyes had gotten, or maybe it was because of how she hadn’t been able to close her mouth after she’d said Amelie’s name, but it’s enough to make Amelie speak. “It only happens when I’m close to you.” Amelie is stroking her thumbnail back and forth on Angela’s wrist now, her point made and her eyes still on Angela’s face as her heart beats steadily against Angela’s hand and Angela doesn’t dare pull it away until Amelie pulls it away herself.

“When did this start?” Angela’s voice wavers from her practiced professionalism, sounding too personal as color rises to her cheeks. Amelie only shrugs as she lowers Angela’s hand but holds onto it all the same.

“It happens because of you, do you not like it?” Angela swallows, it’s as close to a loaded question as she’s ever heard Amelie get.

“No, Amelie, I don’t hate it.” Angela feels her voice get softer around Amelie’s name, stepping closer as though she’s being pulled until she puts her hand on Amelie’s shoulder, her thumb pressing into Amelie’s collarbone. “I like it very much.” 

Amelie finally blinks when Angela says that, and Angela thinks she sees something that looks like relief, but she knows she can’t be sure. “Amelie,” Angela says softly, looking up at her as Amelie stands up off the examination table, standing over Angela just enough that Angela’s heart races as she reaches up to press her hand against Amelie’s heartbeat again.

She doesn’t expect Amelie to pull her in like she does, one of her hands pressed against Angela’s back and the other holding onto her hip. “Did I do this to you?” Angela already knows what Amelie is asking, her fingertips digging into Angela’s back, just over where her heart would be.

“Yes.” It feels as though Angela should be gasping for air, but she can only wrap her arm around Amelie, her fingers clinging to Amelie’s clothes. Amelie doesn’t say anything else for a full minute, her heartbeat slowing as she thinks, her hands roaming over Angela’s back.

“I like doing this to you.” Amelie’s lips brush against her ear when she says it and Angela can only shiver. She leans more of her weight on Amelie then, moving her hand so she can press her ear to Amelie’s heart, listening to the steady beat of it and exhaling quickly.

How many nights had Amelie wandered into her office? How many nights had she left cups of coffee to keep Angela going when she’d refused to sleep? How many nights had she covered her with blankets or carried her to the sofa without waking her up? How many nights had Amelie’s heart been beating like this and Angela hadn’t noticed for a second? 

Angela wants to laugh at herself for not noticing the one thing she’d been working at since Amelie had let her, but she doesn’t. Her own heartbeat was still racing against Amelie’s hand, her breath coming out short and shaky until she lets herself rest completely against Amelie. Amelie holds her up and holds her closely, squishing her cheek against the top of Angela’s head, her own eyes closing as she listens to her heartbeat pound in her ears.


End file.
